Cider on Halloween night
by littleblue1977
Summary: Clint Barton had to go out in the cold because he couldn't say no. Halloween just couldn't be complete without it. *I do not Own the avengers or any character the writers have created. just my own Unnamed female original character.


The wind had taken on a harsh chill as the evening got later.

Clint pulled his jacket closer to hopefully protect what body heat he still had left. Only reason he was out in this weather was because she begged. And pleaded, and almost cried.

He huffed going up the steps that leads up to her door and used the key she had given him shortly after they had started to get serious. Bag in one hand and keys in the other he still managed to get the door closed against the wind just as it gusted up again blowing the leaves up into a mini tornado.

"Babe?"

Her head popped around the divider wall from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me. Hey you better love me more then ever. It's too freaking cold out there."

She had slipped the distance in her fuzzy socks across the wood floor and gave him a peck on the cheek before taking the bag from his hand and skidding back to the kitchen.

All he could really do was laugh at her and follow.

"What's all this?"

Across any counter space she had spread out a variety of snacks. Baked cookies, chocolate chip and her slightly odd combo of chocolate chunk and butterscotch cookies too. Popcorn with a few add-in choices. What looked like those chocolate no-bake cookies, and some regular peanut butter ones too.

Well I wanted snacks but I couldn't decide what would go best with the cider. Or what you would be in the mood for. So I got a little carried away.."

The bag fell after she removed the three boxes of instant apple cider. She took four packets and turned to fix each of them a drink. "By the way babe. Thank you for going to get this. Wouldn't be the night I have planned without it."

The look she gave him over her shoulder made him smile that goofy crooked grin she claims she fell in love with.

" Damnit woman you know I can't say no to you. Especially when you give me that look."

He watched her move to reach into the cabinet above her and pull a bottle of Tennessee Cider down and added a generous splash into both mugs before grabbing both and walking toward the living room. Stopping to lean up and give him a quick peck on his lips and backing away before he could deepen the kiss. "I know"

From the assortment spread across the kitchen he fixed two plates with a bit of everything and followed her into the living room where she was looking through the movies she had stacked up next to the DVD player.

"So now what babe? What movie?"

She hummed in reply without actually answering as she continued to shuffle through the stack.

Clint huffed and chuckled before standing from the couch.

"Move it over sweetheart. Go sit. It's my turn to pick anyway."

His arms wrapped around her waist for a moment, he even let her get comfortable against him. But then he turned her around and and gave her a light push towards the couch.

She scoffed as she tumbled into the blanket nest on the couch. But as she watched him shift from one foot to the other as tipped her head, admiring the view. She shifted her sitting and made herself comfortable. A contented sigh left her as she burrowed deeper into her nest.

After Clint choose the movie and inserted the disc into the player, he turned back to her and laughed. "Comfy are we?"

"Hot cider and a warm blanket. What else could I need right now?" She hummed in response, her mug held close to her chest with both hands.

"Oh?" He reached out and took her mug which earned him a very severe pout. Which only made him chuckle as he set the mug down. He sat down beside her and reached over to steal a blanket from the outer edge of her nest which also earned him a pout this time with a gasp.

Once he settled himself, he reached out and picked up her mug. She reached for it but he held it just out of reach.

"Okay so I also need my loving and sweet boyfriend as a pillow and to give me back my cider."

This resulted another laugh before he gave in. Her mug safely in her hands she snuggled into his outstretched arms before asking what movie he picked.

Clint picked up the TV remote and when the lights from the screen focused she squealed.

"What else would I pick?"

The eerie vocals filled the room as the screen panned down across a scene of candles burning surrounding a leather bound book. Something unseen seemed to run beneath the gold leafed title before the letters took on a strange glow.

"How'd you know Hocus Pocus was my favorite?"

He turned his head and kissed her against her temple. His hand coming up to brush through her hair. "Because I know you. Just like I know Halloween is your favorite holiday. Even if you don't go out dressed up."

She hummed and leaned further into his embrace as she took a sip from her mug but sat up and reached out to grab his and hand it to him before settling back into the warmth.

"I love you."

It was a low whisper. And if she hadn't been so close he might not have heard it.

"I know."

His own words were quiet. And he wasn't sure she had heard him over the movie. But the slight nudge of her elbow in his ribs and the side eye she was giving him told Clint she did.

"I love you too babe."

The smile that tugged at the corner of her lips and her quiet muttered, "you better" made him laugh again.

As the movie played on, the wind rattled against the window. The clouds had gotten dark as small quick drops of rain hit the glass. Slow at first, but quickly grew heavy.


End file.
